The Iron Clan Adventure Episode of Stewart Storm
by Christopher Storm
Summary: It's sets off after the end of Z-Squad Saga. It's the story of how Stewart Storm. The Head of the Iron Clan, appears in the world, all thanks to the Chaos Emerald. And so, He faced against the Founder of the Dark Phoenix Clan. Sōdai-Shi. A first time OVA story. R&R! OCs.


**This story your reading, is the first time OVA story, that's ended on Z-Squad Saga. And hope you enjoy this. Cause there's four OCs that are made by me and Mr Cartoon, as one OC is mine. Enjoy folks!**

* * *

The story begin, in the forbidding forest, as we see a man, walking ahead, with ninja gears and six each kunais attach to his legs. And ninja stars in the beg, and a Kanata in his back, and gotten an Iron symbol in his headband, and one in his shoulder, he's on the training journey, and hope to come back home, to be strong, to protected his family, and his clan. As he's Stewart Storm. Head of the Iron Clan. As he's gotten a son, who's name Christopher Storm. Who'll soon be the Heir of the Iron Clan. As so, he continue walking ahead couple of minutes. As so, he stop in place, as he senses something.

**[What we are seeing here, is Stewart Storm. Father of Christopher Storm, and Head of the Iron Clan. As ten years ago in this world. Where Stewart Storm was on his training journey. Become strong as ever, and to protect his family and clan. But, he's gotten unexpected object he never seen before.]**

He walks over the tree, and pick up something from the grass. Is a green gemstone. He's stare at it. And confuse, as he frowned. He senses the energy on this emerald.

"Wonder what left this here? And what is this energy I'm sensing?" Stewart asking himself. He's not so sure, but he put it in his beg. And continue walking.

**[As so, the history of the Iron Clan, they have enemies, that's wanted powers and world. But now, while Stewart walking. He's gotten an unexpected company.]**

He now exit the forbidding forest, and seen nothing here but circle here. So now, when he's walked to the middle. Someone's appears, twenty ninjas. As ten are the Lion Ninjas, and ten others are Dark Dragons ninjas. Two eachs of their clans are the evil threats to the world.

**[Ten ninjas of the Lion Clan and ten others from the Dark Dragons Clan. As they're been sent here to eliminate Stewart and soon his clan. But for Stewart. He never let it happen.]**

"So, the Head of the Iron Clan are here, all alone huh? Guess the old man are getting lonely here." One Dark Dragon said and laughs, while the others laughs too. But Stewart glared.

"I've wouldn't be laughing if I was you. Cause it's bet you get lost now. Or you all are gonna be dead." Stewart threaten them.

"Then let see what you made of gramps!" Second ninja shouts, as five others join him, and striking Stewart, only then. He vanish, and reappears, by kicking both Lion Ninja and Dark Dragon Ninja away. And planted his fist into third ninja's chest and knocked him away. He now noticed three others attacking, only now. Stewart grabs his sword, and slashes them through. Cutting them in half. As he turn and saw four last of them. Glaring, and preparing to attack. As four unleashes their powers. As Stewart senses something in them.

"_What is this energy?_" Stewart thought. As without the answer. Four vanish in such high speed, and both appearing out of nowhere front of Stewart, and double kicked him backward, as the hard impacts sends Stewart back forward, as two Dark Dragon ninjas who's appears behind Stewart. As so, both Lion ninja and Dark Dragon Ninja appearing, and rapidly punches at him many times of damages. And two other ninjas appears and uppercuts him up high, and now. They drop axe kick him down, and crashes down upon the impact. He weakly stand up, but barely move.

"I don't get it. How strong are they?" He said to himself. As four ninjas appears in circle at Stewart.

"You sure disappoint us gramps. Your not that powerful we thought you are. But the bosses is gonna be happy about the Iron Clan's elimination. And soon the world will be ours. And you got nothing to go against us!" Lion Ninja shouts, as four held their hands out, and ready to unleashes their attacks on him. As their powering up with such energy. As Stewart groans. And can't lose like this.

**[While Stewart was ready to meet his fate. Something's bound to happen just for Stewart.]**

Inside the beg, Stewart's has. The gemstone started slowly glowing, with pure white energy, and it's brighter and brighter, and it's giving Stewart energy. As he felt it.

"What? Wha...What's this?!" Stewart thought, and groans, and four ninjas noticing him. And sensing energy coming from him. He groan louder, and massive scream. And bursted energy aura, as the shockwave blown them back a bit. As so, he glows, and caused a massive bright flash explosion. Destroying the ninjas and almost the whole area in 15 meters. Soon as the explosion ended, Stewart was not there, and gone with out a trace.

**[As so, the story of Stewart Storm begin.]**

As while we've been zoomed away from here. The title appears.

* * *

**The Iron Clan Adventure**  
**Episode Of Stewart Storm**

* * *

As so, we see Stewart struggling, sleeping, as he's having a nightmare, he groans, and got up yells. "GEAH!" He breath heavily. He wipe offs the sweats, and sigh in relief, only suddenly. He's not in his room, and his bed. He looks around, and has no idea where he is.

"Huh? Where...Where am I. What is this place?" Stewart asking himself. And looks around the room, as it's likes he's in a hospital room. But it's different for a hospital room. He got up, and see his ninja gears top was in the table, and looks out the window. Staring out this town he's in. But, what is.

"I don't know where I am. But, all I remember is." He got his head down, and all confuse. "Is an explosion I've did." He remember about the explosion he just did at the forbidding forest. Fighting against the ninjas. Which four of them are that powerful.

He watches out, seeing weird people, and animals. "This is nothing like the home I'm in. Who are those people?" As so, he hear footsteps, five of them, as they've come in.

"Ah. I see your awake." The voice of a man, kind and calm. Stewart turn to the one who spoke, and saw a man, wearing a brown suit, and a brown top hat. He even got someone with him, two boys, and one girl, as one is a 11 year old boy, who's hairs, is silver. And has short, and shirt, and sneakers. And has a hat in backward.

The second boy, is a 8 year old. Red hair, black short, and shoe. He's got t-shirt. And last is a little girl in 7 year old. Hiding behind the woman's legs. As she's gotten a dress. Skirts. And shoe, as her hair is white. long hair.

Finally, is a woman, who's hair is bright blonde. And dresses. With a apron around her waist. She's smiled in kind. As she's holding a tray of teas. For Stewart of course, he's confuse and never seen these people before.

"_Who are they? I've never seen them before._" Stewart asking himself in thought. As so, the man with brown top hat walks over to the deck, while she follows, even a little girl yelps and follows her, with two boys behind.

"You've been asleep almost a few hours sir. As you might know. My name is Layton. Professor Layton." The man name Layton said. "And I'm use to be the, archaeologist. And any kinds of stuffs here. But, I am the doctor in this town." As so. She place the tray down.

"My name is Clopic." She introduce her name. "And these are my children. My 11 year old son, is Xavierk." One boy name Xavierk step forward and bow polite.

"Hi." Xavierk greets him.

"And this here, is Cameod." She said to the 8 year old boy, and wave his hand.

"Hello." Cameod greets him as well.

"And." She turn, and only saw her hiding behind her. "This is my daughter. Maxiel. Don't mind her, she gets shy of seeing people." She bend down to her height. "But, when people gets to know her. She'll know anyone anytime." She pat her head, making her giggles. As making Stewart chuckles a bit.

"_Well, guess meeting people here isn't bad. But. I'm still not sure where I am._" Stewart said in his thought. As now, Clopic handed Layton the bottle.

"Which is, I've like to know. That you're not around here in Stansbury." Layton stated. As Stewart now realized that.

"_Stansbury? Is that where I am?_" Stewart thought. Layton walked to him. Opening the bottle.

"Do not worry about this. The healing liquid will heal your wounds in no time. Not even a sting." Layton said. And hold his arm. "Now, hold out your arm." Stewart do what he said, and hold out still. While Layton pours the liquid on his wounds, as it's glowing. He's done and covered it with cork. Stewart stares at the glowing liquid. He's feeling his wound on his arm healing.

"_This liquid. It's healing my wounds like it was nothing._" Stewart thought. As soon it's stop glowing, his wounds was gone. "_Am I in the past? Or any place no people ever go?_" While then, Cameod crawl under a blanket, while Xavierk beside the bed, as Cameod's head peek out from under.

"Hey mister. What's those letter we saw on that metal?" Cameod asking cheerfully.

"We never seen those before, even the weapons we saw." Xavierk added.

"Are you a ninja or something? Are you really?" Cameod asked hyper a bit.

"Boys. It's very rude to asking him like that." Clopic told them. As both boys has their head down.

"Sorry mom." They both said in unison. Layton has his hand to his chin in thought. While looking at the symbol on the headband.

"That Japanese symbol. It's mean Iron. Isn't it?" Professor Layton asked. As Stewart were surprised.

"How did you know that?" He asked him.

"Like I said sir. I'm an archaeologist. And knows things and Japanese symbols." Layton said, and hand him his headband. "If your really a ninja. Then there's no harm."

"Gee mister. If your a ninja. Are you that strong?" Cameod asked him.

"And, what's your name mister?" Xavierk asked him.

"Now boys. Don't rush." Clopic told them.

"No need miss Clopic." Stewart told her. "To answer your question. Yes, I am a ninja. And strong too. And my name is..." Suddenly, someone barge in the room. As a boy was pants.

"Professor!" He shouts, and pants. He's been running.

"Luke? What's wrong?" Layton asked him.

"There here! The Dark Phoenix Clan are here attacking!" He shouts, as they're shocked in horror. As they looks and saw two man with phoenix wings. As Stewart were shocked of the phoenix wings.

"Are they, real phoenix people?" He asks himself. "This mean troubles now." He grabs his things and ran out, which Clopic was too late stopping.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked. But seen him gone already, which Xavierk, Cameod and Maxiel runs out, just before she noticed them, and follow. While Layton and Luke looks outside.

And saw two phoenix warriors firing energy blasts, blowing up buildings, park, streets, as the impacts of explosion blown the peoples away. And damages them, which caused them shiver in fears. As two phoenix warriors smirked evilly.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh! Now listen up you worthless humans! This land here. Now's belong to our founder of the Dark Phoenix Clan! Master Sōdai-shi!" One Phoenix Warrior shouts, and laughs.

"And if anyone who stand and go against our master will die!" Second Phoenix Warrior added and both laughs. "As getting killed by us!"

Three kids watches from the side building, while Clopic made to them, and worries. As so, the voice was heard. "Hey! Over here!" Two Phoenix Warriors turn, and saw Stewart Storm on top the building. Which two of them laughs of his foolish.

"Heh! Are you trying to say something to us? Human?!" Second Phoenix Warrior snapped.

"What idiot I'm seeing! You've gotten death wish here." First Phoenix Warrior added. As they aim their palm at him. "We'll be showing you what happen to disgusting humans who oppose us! So die human!" They both blasted energy attack on him. Only suddenly, he vanished. And reappears and jabbed his fist into the Second Phoenix Warrior's gut hard. As the impact damages him very much. Causing him to breath heavily and groans loud. As he's about to fall forward. Only Stewart held his head up. And smirked.

"Now that wasn't very nice attacking them. The only death wish here is you. I've never seen any phoenix people before." Stewart said, as he growled at Stewart, and about to give. As the first Phoenix Warrior narrowed.

"YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN!" He blasted at him, but vanished fast. And reappearing front of him, give him a swipe kick across his face, sending him across the streets, and crashed against the building, creating a spider web cracks on the wall. SO now, the Second Phoenix Warrior drops down, gone breathless now. And the first fall off, and dropped down with a hard thud. Stewart smirked.

"Guess this is way easy beating them down huh?" He chuckled. As so, the peoples who's wounded, and the kids being protected by their parents, and three kids and Clopic were amazed of Stewart's skills. He's that strong for a ninja. As so, all of them cheered and when to him.

"You've saved us!"

"We are grateful of you!"

"Thank you!"

"Our children's would have been harmed!"

Stewart smiled, as so. He glared at two fallen warriors. And has a thought. "Wonder why those Phoenix Warriors attacking here for?" His thought. As so, Layton and Luke walked to him. Only now the mayor of Stansbury.

"You've saved us all, stranger. If there's anything we can request to you. I'll be repaying you of saving our lives." The mayor said. As so, Layton walks on his side.

"Perhaps a home for him might do Mr Mayor. After all. He's new around here." Professor Layton said to him. As he nods.

"There is one last house that's been abandoned. So, he'll have it." The mayor gives him the key, as Stewart accepted. "Follow me, and I'll bring you to your home." Stewart nods, and follow the mayor, leaving them here, while the kids and their mother watches them go. While Maxiel watches him go. And concern about the Phoenix warriors here. There's two here. And so, while the professor gotten some of the doctors with the healing liquid bottles to heals the peoples. She's thought of something for Stewart after all he's done for them.

While then, the mayor shows Stewart the house he'll be staying, which happens to be an abandoned house, all wracks place, and almost old. Which Stewart stares at it with a sweat drops on his side head.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked the mayor.

"We don't got many houses for you to stay. So we've just give you this. Hope you enjoy it." Mayor walked away, as Stewart sighed and walked inside, all messing, webs on the ceiling, and now. Broken down object. He sigh in annoyed. And sat down, having a thought about how he's appeared in Stansbury.

"I'm not so sure how I've appears in Stansbury. But. This energy I've felt. Of something I've never felt before." Stewart said in his thought. As he remember the battles he had against the ninjas. As he's screamed as bright light explosion happen. "Maybe that explosion I've just did must have taken me here. I'm not so sure how, or what bring me here. But," He has his fingers to his chin and think. Then, a footstep was heard, as he looks up, at the entrance of the door. He stood up.

"Who's there?" He asked. As when someone come in. Was a shy little girl Maxiel. Coming in with a basket full of bread, drinks and fruits. "Maxiel?" He's confuse, as she walked to him slowly and stop in place 4 feet away.

"What brings you here?" Stewart asked her, as she has her head down. Still shy a bit.

"Um... I just wanted to give you something... as a thank you for saving us." Maxiel said shyly.

Stewart were surprised a little, and smiled. He got in one knee in Maxiel's height. "Well, I'm grateful someone to came. But, you do realized that someone in your age might get hurt. But, thanks anyway." He takes the basket from her. As so. Maxiel smiled a little. And been wondering about his name that his two brothers was asking.

"Um.. please pardon me for asking but... what is your name?" Maxiel asked him.

Stewart looks at her, and smiled kind. "My names Stewart Storm. I'm the Head of the Iron Clan." As so, Maxiel were surprised, and confuse about. Iron Clan.

"What's Iron Clan?" She asked.

"You see kid, the Iron Clan is a ninja clan that's high elite warriors, and we've have seven elders with powers. And I, am the head of the Iron Clan. As I've have a son and daughter. As their name is Chris and Brandi Storm. As so, my son will be the Heir of the Iron Clan." Stewart explained. "And right now, I'm not so sure how I'm here. But, something about this gemstone I've found." As now, Maxiel was confused about gemstone.

"What gemstone?" She asked.

Stewart was not so sure about this, he grabs the gemstone out, and show it to her. "This gemstone. I'm not so sure what this is. But there's something about this bringing me here." Maxiel looks at it.

This causes her to gasp upon recognizing it. "I know that gem, that's a Chaos Emerald!"

Now he's confuse very much of this. Chaos Emerald? "Chaos Emerald?" As now, Maxiel looks up at him.

"Yes! It's said that a Chaos Emerald contains unspeakable powers." Maxiel explained.

He gives a thought of that. That the Chaos Emerald have suck powers. And that's the answer the emerald brought him here.

"If that's true, then. Is there more emerald then this?" Stewart asked. As Maxiel move her eyes on the side, and give a shy grin. Knowing that she's know that her mother gotten six.

"Well!" She started to say.

"I'm guessing your mother has them?" He asked. As she nodded. He looks outside, the sunset. "It's best you go kid. Your family might be worry about you." She looks out, and realized.

"I guess your right!" She said.

As so, she got up and walking outside, until. "Oh, and Maxiel." She turn around. And listen what Stewart got to say. "Thanks for the food kid." She smiled, and nod a little. And heading for home. And while Maxiel walking away. He hear his stomach growling. And knowing he's hungry. He chuckles nervous. And stares at the basket.

While now, since Maxiel got home, she's getting question by his mother, and so. She told him everything about Stewart Storm, about him, bring the Head of the Iron Clan. And it's surprised them. About him being a ninja, and the Head of the Iron Clan. But, Professor Layton was having a thought. About him being the Head of the Iron Clan, while then, Maxiel was walking with another basket of foods. And so, with Xavierk and Cameod, and when they see the door open a half way, they saw Stewart training, and doing hard. They're were awes. And so, she leaves the basket here, while Xavierk takes the first basket and left with the boys. So now, Stewart noticed her and her brothers left it here, and smiled.

After couple of days later, Maxiel, Cameod and Xavierk were gone to Stewart's day and nights, giving foods and drinks every days to Stewart's place. And every weeks then. Layton be healing people's wounds. And so, after couple a weeks later. Maxiel, Cameod and Xavierk walks in a happy mood to Stewart's place. And when they got in, they noticed Stewart. And so, Xavierk and Cameod brought their food, so he, Cameod and Maxiel can eat. And with Stewart. So now, while then.

"I'm knowing that Maxiel told you two about me. Huh?" Stewart asking, and surprised them.

"Yeah, she's told us about you." Xavierk answered.

"And we were all wondering why Maxiel ran off for." Cameod added. "And we never knew you were a ninja."

"And Head of the Iron Clan too." Xavierk added too. "But, She told us about you having a Chaos Emerald. You're not the only one who's gotten the emeralds. Cause Mom got six of them with Professor Layton." Maxiel nodded.

"Well, then. Since your here. I'll be telling you kids a story about the Iron Clan." Stewart replies, as the kids smiled and listen while eating.

Meanwhile, in the darkest mountain, and spotted the big palace, we see all the Phoenix Warriors and guards are patrolling. And inside, to the throne room, we see an elder one, sitting down, and waiting for some reports, only now. In the shadow, one phoenix warrior told him a reports about two phoenix warriors that's been sent to Stansbury to destroy, didn't come back here.

"So, they didn't come back huh? What's happen to them then?" He asked. "It's already been couples of weeks."

"We're not so sure, master. But, we've senses their energy. There drop and dead." He said.

"Oh, and just how on earth would happen to them anyway? No humans like that could destroy them." He said, and stand up. And walked to the window, and when the lights show him.

"Wait. I wonder. What if there's someone there?" He asked. And when the lights shine him, it's revealed to be an elder human, only a human phoenix. He's gotten a black, and red dress, and black boots. And bracelets on both wrists. And a dark crystal on his forehead, and gotten a gray hair, and mustache. And has a Dark Phoenix Symbol on his chest. "Who would go, and dare challenge the only one, Lord Sōdai-shi! The Founder of the Dark Phoenix!? No humans like that would dare challenge me!" He laughs evilly. So now, he's gotten his seven phoenix warriors with his side. And flying towards Stansbury.

At the town, in the afternoon. We see Layton pouring the healing liquid on the last one, and healed. While some peoples rebuilding the buildings. "There now, I'm sure you'll be better in no time."

"Thank you professor." He thanked him, and walking away. Only then, someone appears and landed, giving them all attention. And seen all his seven phoenix warriors, who's they all wearing cloaks. As they all walking here.

"Ah, I see the Stansbury is a very interesting place." He said. The mayor, Professor Layton, Luck and Clopic watches them come here.

"Uh. Who might you be, sir?" The mayor asking.

"We are the protector of world and peace. Through out the world." One warrior answered. "We know that Stansbury is the only town here that's lives and survives." As their leader step forward.

"Which is why, we protected peoples from the evil beings. That are targeting this town." Third warrior added.

"Evil beings?" Luke asked in confused.

"Yes, of course young one." The leader said. "Which is why we've followed those two people that attacked here. And we've heard that someone defended here. Is it?"

"Oh yes, that's right good sir. Our town was attacked by those two warriors. And someone who stopped them was Stewart Storm." Clopic told them.

"Stewart? You say?" The leader asked. While then, they've been all spied by Xavierk, Cameod and Maxiel. They all watches, and has some bad feeling about this.

"Yes. He defeated them all with such strength. And skills too." Luke told him.

"And as a reward for him, we've given him a home here." The mayor added.

"Really? Well, that's very kind of you doing this for him. And if you find him, tell him we've got a reward for him as well." The leader said. And when he left his head up a bit, shows his face from the hood. As it's Sōdai-shi himself, as causing the kids gasped shocked.

"Oh no! It's him!" Cameod said in fear.

"It's it little bro. It's the founder of Dark Phoenix himself." Xavierk said and frowned at him.

"We've gotta get Stewart and fast!" Cameod stated, as Maxiel nods, and all ran to Stewart's place and fast.

At his home, Stewart's feel fine now, all thanks to the healing liquid, and been training for days. "Well, feeling all better already." So now, the kids ran fast to him.

"Stewart!" Cameod shouts, and all pants tired.

"What is it you kids?" He asked them. As so, they've still pants.

"We've...We've...We've saw, those strangers come to Stansbury. And, they've..." Xavierk try to say, but still pants from running.

"Well, whatever those guys are here for. They might be harmless." Stewart said.

"But, they're here for you, Stewart." Cameod told him.

"For me?" Stewart asks and confuse about this. "Why are they here for me for?"

"Well, it's, it's just that..." Xavierk said, and hear an explosion. They all turn, and saw fires on each buildings, and explosion, as it's feared the kids, and even Maxiel.

"Oh no! It's them!" Cameod shouts in horror.

"They're destroying the town!" Xavierk added, and turn around at Stewart. "Stewart! Please! You must do something! Our mother and Professor might be hurt! Please! Save them!"

"If you don't! Everyone we all know will die!" Cameod added. As Maxiel is too scare to talk.

"Please! Save them Stewart!" Xavierk shouts with tears building up. Stewart stares at the town, and knowing that, everything he's done to them the first time, and they've done to him. He's must. And no matter about the emerald that brought him here. As so, he must do something. So now, he ran, as leaving the kids here. And jumps ahead, as they've watches him go.

"I've hope he'll save them." Cameod said in fear, as Xavierk stood by him, and Maxiel by him as well. And nods agreement.

At Stansbury, we see all buildings in flames, and all the peoples ran off, and some on the grounds all wounded and damages, as Sōdai-shi smirk evilly.

"Ha! You foolish humans! You've really think, that we've the protector, and to fight evil beings? Ha-ha-ha! What idiots!" Sōdai-shi said while having his arm out. As so, Layton, Clopic who's checking on Luke, and making sure he's okay. As so, two of them were outrages. While five of his Phoenix warriors blasting their energy blasts on all peoples almost, and destroying buildings. As so, Two warriors surrendering Layton, Clopic and Luke.

"You! You mean, you weren't protecting all of us from evil beings?" Layton asked in outrages. As so, Sōdai-shi chuckled.

"Well, some humans like you are too easy to believe." He said. "What idiots, and foolish you all become."

"So, you peoples are the evil beings?" Clopic asked. As she's realized something. "Wait, you're one of the phoenix peoples that came here and attack us are you?" Sōdai-shi turn around to them.

"Yes, of course. As we are the Dark Phoenix Clan. And I am the Founder of this clan." Sōdai-shi replied to them. "We've heard about you, having some medicines, and healing liquids, but. There is something I might wanted. And that's the Chaos Emeralds." He chuckled, as Clopic were shock, and turn and saw one warrior carrying the bag of six Chaos Emeralds.

"Oh no!" Clopic said in horror.

"And my warriors told me, that you've healed those humans with those healing liquids." Sōdai-shi said.

But, Layton hided the healing liquid bottle behind him. And refusing. "Never! I'll never give you the healing liquid!" As so, the elder chuckled.

"Really? Well then, perhaps I'll let them take care of you two. And the human brat as well." Sōdai-shi chuckles evil. Two warriors stood there, and aim their palms to them. As Layton and Clopic who's holding Luke.

"Idiot humans! This is what happen to humans who oppose Master Sōdai-shi!" One warrior said cruel. Layton shuts his eyes, and Clopic's too, while holding Luke close to him. Then suddenly, Stewart appears out of nowhere, and thrust kicked one warrior who's holding the bag, and Stewart quickly snatch it. And appears quickly behind the second warrior. And holds him into a sleeping holds. And putting him to sleep, which fall down. Layton and Clopic noticed and were surprised.

"Stewart!" Layton shouts, which Sōdai-shi were confuse.

"Stewart?" Sōdai-shi said in confusion. He looks at Stewart carefully, and realized about this. And noticing the symbol on that headband he's wearing.

"So, your that Stewart Storm huh? And you're the one who kills those two warriors of mine." Sōdai-shi said with a smirks. "And if I'm corrected. You're one of the Iron Clan are you?" It's shocked him, Layton, and Clopic of hearing that. "You're face reminds me of someone, the one who's foolish and believe that he's the member of this Iron Clan. Only one person here." Stewart listen and still stun of hearing about him knowing the Iron Clan.

"And if this is true, then someone like him were meant to die anyway. As I've killed him just by three years from here. Who's turn out to be, someone's brother." Sōdai-shi said. As it's hits Stewart right in, hearing about the word brother. As it's turns out, it's HIS brother. The one who's strong member of his clan.

"Tom?" Stewart said, while twisting his fist in fury. "You mean, you've KILLED TOM!" He charged at the Founder, and jabbed across his face hard, which the impact sent him far and knock off his cloak, but he stopped himself, and turn anger. And glared hard at Stewart.

"WHY YOU!" He snapped and charged with flight, and kicked him across, and knocked him far away, which holds on the bag he's gotten. And groans in pain, as so. Layton, Clopic watches in shocking.

"Stewart!" Layton shouts. Sōdai-shi land softly on the ground, and staring at Stewart with disgust. And walk closer to him. Stewart of course, was pulling himself forward, and getting weak already.

"Damn! What power." Stewart groans. And never knew that someone like Sōdai-shi was strong.

"Who are you to oppose me, weakling human?!" He stomped his head hard, and pushing him down. "Learn your place, HUMAN!" He pushes his boot down deep, as Stewart groans, and growled too.

"You, monster! You've killed Tom!" Stewart shouts at him, as Sōdai-shi realized something about that name.

"So, the weakling human of the Iron Clan has a name huh? Too bad for him. Cause he's not that powerful he said he was." He chuckled. "As you've have no idea who I am do you? I am, the Founder of the Dark Phoenix Clan! Master Sōdai-Shi!"

"Founder?" Stewart asked in confuse, and looking at him with his eye. And he realized something. "_So that's it! I'm not in this world anyhow. If this guy, a founder of his clan then. This must be the other world I've ended up and not my world._" His thought. While then, Xavierk, Cameod and Maxiel ran back home, and saw the ruins of Stansbury, every buildings are in flames, and see nothing here.

"This can't be." Xavierk whispered in horror, as so. Cameod and Maxiel hugs each others, as so. Xavierk turn, and spotted something that causes him to gasps. They all saw Stewart on the ground, all hurt and Sōdai-Shi stomping him. So now, Layton tries to stop this.

"Leave him along...!" Layton was then, knocked away hard by Sōdai-Shi. And Clopic tries to, but knocked away as well, landed next to Layton.

"MOM!" Xavierk and Cameod shouts in union. And ran to her, only now Maxiel stay and scares. And watching Stewart getting hurt by Sōdai-Shi.

"Perhaps, someone like you, could be my first commander." He said, and turn disgusted. "But, seeing how weak you are, I've no needed for weaklings like YOU!" He kicked Stewart ahead, as the bag ripped, and six Chaos Emeralds rolled out, and the emerald he's found got out, right next to them. As it's glowing a bit. As for Sōdai-Shi. He's gotten his two fingers up, and glowing with dark pure energy. Ready to finish Stewart off.

"I've hope, you're be seeing Tom again, in HELL!" Sōdai-Shi shouts, as he's charging up high, as so. Maxiel watches in horror. And tears are building up, so now. She's stopped by being shy, and scare, and ran fast as she can.

"NO!" She screamed as she jumps in the way of the attack.

"Maxiel! NO!" Xavierk shouts, Sōdai-Shi saw her in front, as Stewart noticed, and groans too.

"Maxiel! Go, Get away from here!" Stewart shouts, trying to get Maxiel away, but she's stood there, and refusing to move away. So now, the founder smirked and chuckle.

"So, a child has some guts to stand up, will then. It's best taking some advise little girl." Sōdai-Shi said, as Maxiel looks up and glared narrowed at the Founder.

"And that's, GET LOST!" Sōdai-Shi unleashed his attack, as the line energy by Maxiel. Exploded, as it's sent her way over, and crashes against the rubbles, and drop down, out cold, as it's shocked all of them.

"MAXIEL!" Stewart, Xavierk, Cameod, Clopic and Layton all screams in horror. As so, Sōdai-Shi chuckles evil.

"If you go and interrupted me again little girl. Then you will die." He chuckle, while then, Stewart stood a bit, and on his knees, and growled.

"You, you monster!" Stewart shouts. As Sōdai-Shi turn and notices Stewart still up.

"Oh, so your still up, are you?" He asked with a smirks.

"You! You remind me of someone, and nothing but selfish peoples. And I'm too weak!" Stewart said, and remember his past, after being the Head of the Iron Clan. And being beaten down.

"If only, I was stronger. That's the reason, I've gone for training journey. And now, here I am. Being beaten down by you! If only I was stronger!" Stewart said and banging his head on the ground in fury. As so, the Chaos Emeralds glowing, brighter. And it's raising up, and circle around Stewart. "If only, I was stronger!" He slam his fist down hard. "I'll never, be able to protect my family like this!" He's gotten a drips of tears dropping, and getting angry more. The images shows him about him being ambush, and gotten hits so many by strong ninjas. And now, the clouds appearing, and lightings striking. And it's strikes down beside him, creating a crater. And second on the left. As so, the Chaos Emeralds started twirling around slowly, and gaining speed a bits. And on his shadow he's got, glowing, and seeing phoenix wings appearing, and flaring up with fire. And growling hard. As so, he turn back, and seeing Clopic, Xavierk, Cameod and Layton checking on Maxiel, and see she's okay. As now, it's made him even more angrily. "I.." He's glowing with energy, coming from the Chaos Emeralds that's spinning around him fast. "I..."

Everything here started rumbling, and rocks, rubbles, and objects was lifted up by forces. And electronics sparkling up around him, as Sōdai-Shi watches him with a smirks. "I WILL KILL YOU SODAI-SHI!" He screams in fury. As it's making Sōdai-Shi laughs.

"You? Kill me? And how you foolish human?" He laughs.

As so, Stewart groans louder, and gotten a glowing golden aura around him eachs time, and narrowed deep, and so, the rocks pillars was lifted from the grounds, and his whole body sparkled with energy, and is about to burst. And with such energy, the straight lines energy bursts through under, and Stewart concentrated with such energy he's gaining and the Chaos Emeralds still spins around, and glowing brighter. So now, Layton, Clopic, and two boys looks, and surprised of seeing Stewart glowing. He turns around facing Sōdai-Shi, who's taunted him by moving his finger, with a mocking smirk. And when he laughs loud, it's causing Stewart to snap. And then, gives a loud massive screams, and explode, creating a large crater below him, and transformed. He's gotten a golden phoenix wings, and his hair changed to golden hair. And his eyes are bright green. He still screams out, as so. It's shocked Clopic, Layton and the kids. And even Sōdai-Shi was shocks also.

"WHAT!?" Sōdai-Shi was shocks, and couldn't believe this. And when Stewart stopped, he noticed his transformation. And gotten his form. He used once, and never thought his form of Phoenix was changed.

"What is this power?" Stewart said while looking at himself, and couldn't believe this, even Clopic, Layton and the two boys were awes seeing Stewart's form. "Is this, the Chaos Emeralds doing this?"

"What in the...?! That's the power of the Chaos energy is doing this? This can't be true!" Sōdai-Shi said, and couldn't believe that the Chaos Energy changed Stewart's form. "But that form! That's the Phoenix Form is it!?"

"Sōdai-Shi!" Stewart said, and stares at him. "You will pay for what've you done! And I will never forgive you!" He walks towards him. And on the looks on his face, and for Sōdai-Shi, he refuse to let this happen.

"You fool! You may accepted the power of that Chaos Energy. But only I will have them! And you will not have them! But, you're still too weak to fight! FOOL!" He flights up, and sent his slash energy at him, and exploded, and then sending the volley energy blasts, and blown up many times, as the smokes appears, and the shockwaves blown, as the peoples take covers. And so, Sōdai-Shi stopped, and landed down, smirking and watches the smoke screen.

"Well, I've guess a humans like you are not that strong then I thought." He chuckles, so while then, he saw something, that causes his eyes popped out in shocking. "EEEHHHH!?" What he's seeing, is Stewart Storm, still walking, and no effects on him, but his gears are wreck. And so, it's making Sōdai-Shi so furious, and charged at him. By punching him, only Stewart grabs both his first in cross, as so, Sōdai-Shi is more furious.

"You fool! Worthless human! No humans are stronger then me!" Sōdai-Shi shouts. "Who are you?!"

"I. Am Stewart Storm! The Head of the Iron Clan. And has the Power Of the Phoenix!" Stewart answered him.

"No one could possibly gotten the power. Only the peoples of the phoenix has that power!" Sōdai-Shi shouts, and refuse to believe.

"You ready, Sōdai-Shi? Cause you're about to be destroy!" Stewart said, as Sōdai-Shi felt Stewart's KI high. And it's almost giving him fear, as Stewart grips his fists, and slamming him around like rag doll, and sends him across underground, and Stewart rotates towards him, and elbow him, and slammed him down hard, he then grabs his leg and spins him around fast. And then tosses him far back, while crashing down, and then Stewart appears, grabbing his head and knee his face hard, and sent him back far again. So then, Stewart appears and kicked him upward in the sky, and suddenly, he stopped himself by force, and making him more furious then ever.

"NO! NO! NEVER! I'VE REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS!" Sōdai-Shi screams in fury. "I CANNOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN! I AM THE STRONGEST! I am the Founder of the Dark Phoenix Clan! I am Master Sōdai-Shi!" He raise his both hands up, and glowing with dark energy sphere. "No humans likes of you, are stronger then me!"

"It's like I said, You're about to be destroy! And I am not gonna forgive you of what'd you have done!" Stewart said, and gotten his right hand out, and has a glowing blue energy sphere appears.

"I WILL HAVE YOU ALL KILL!" Sōdai-Shi shouts, and unleashed. "**GREAT DARK ANNIHILATION!**" He blasted a huge energy wave towards Stewart.

"It is you who will be kill! **SPIRIT WAVE CANNON!**" Stewart shouts, and blasted his huge pure white energy wave. As both energy waves clashed. It's sparked energy, and both holding their attacks, as so. Stewart holds it, and Sōdai-Shi too. As he's groans and try pushing his attacks back, only now Stewart pushed his attack right back, and it's getting big, as the shockwave are blowing, as the attacks Stewart are biggest, and it's pushing Sōdai-Shi's attack way back, and try holding, and it's no use.

"THIS IS THE END!" Stewart yells, and unleashes it high.

"This can't be happening!" Sōdai-Shi shouts. "His attack is pushing right back!" He loses his grip, and been blasted away, with a massive screams in pain, and heading right back towards his castle, and gone far away forever. And so, Stewart ended his attack, and stood there with a narrowed. And then smirks. That he defeated the Founder.

Meanwhile in the castle, there was a smoke coming from the castle roof, and it's turn out to be Sōdai-Shi himself, laying down the ground all damages, and torn, and bloody all over him, as all the warriors and guards saw him, and scare.

"Master Sōdai-Shi!" They all shouts, as one warrior checks on him. As he lift his head up.

"Please, go, and tell my family." He groans, and giving one last breath. "Tell them, beware. Of, the Head, of the Iron Clan." He now, has eyes blanks, and drop. all breathless, as the Founder of the Dark Phoenix is dead.

As now, the eyes was opening, all blurry, and when she's fully open, she see her brothers, and mother, and even Professor Layton and Luke, all smiled.

"She's okay!" Xavierk said in joy, as he hug her, and even Cameod hug her as well.

"I'm so glad your okay little sister." Cameod added as tears building up. And even their mother hug them.

"We are all relief your okay sweetheart." Clopic said, and almost feared they lose her. As so, Maxiel was wondering, about Stewart.

"Where's Mr. Stewart?" She asked her mother.

"He's fine sweetheart." Clopic said. "He defeated the Founder of his clan."

"Cause right now, he's been ready to leave Stansbury." Layton added, and Maxiel was shock to hear that.

"What? But why?" She asked.

"He told us about his appearance, Maxiel. And it's seems, somehow the Chaos Emerald he found gotten him here, in this world." Layton said. "And right now, he must go around the world to know about this here."

"And guess what, just before he's about to leave. He left something we might become the ninjas." Xavierk said, and show her, and Cameod, three headbands, the Iron Clan Headbands. "He said we'll be the ninja and the member now. Until we do all our training." She was surprised.

"And, he wanted to give you this. He's old Kanata." Cameod said, and showing her the Kanata, calls Phoenix Kanata. As Maxiel takes it and were pleased.

"Stewart!" Maxiel said to herself.

So now, she promise herself she'll be strong with her brothers. And protect Stansbury, as the Iron Clan member.

**[And so, Stewart Storm, the Head of the Iron Clan. Appears in the world, and defeated the Founder. So now. He's gone to his journey. Knowing the worlds and such. As it's already been Ten years. As so. The one that Maxiel, Xavierk and Cameod.]**

Ten Years later.

In Stansbury, ten years later. We see three grown up. Who are Maxiel, Cameod and Xavierk. As she's 17 years old, and grown strong, even Cameod is 18 year old. And grown strong as well. And finally. Xavierk is 21 years old, and all gotten ninja gears and become the member of the Iron Clan.

**[As now, three kids, who grown up ten years ago. Who's now strong, and gotten the power of the Phoenix, all thanks to the scroll Stewart left them.]**

Maxiel looks at the Phoenix Kanata. As now, Xavierk looks at the newspaper. "Looks like something happen you guys. And that guy right here. He reminded me of someone. Look." He show his brother and sister the newspaper. And it's shown Christopher Storm, and his team, posing, and the title said. 'The Iron Clan defeated the evil Saiyans.' As Maxiel give a good looks, and see Chris, and knowing what Xavierk mean.

"Your right! He does look familiar." She said.

"Could this be? Stewart's son?" Cameod asked. And all three looks. And suddenly, a voice was heard.

"He's indeed my son." The voice said, causing all three jumps, and gotten their weapons in their grips, and saw someone their seen in ten years. As Maxiel smiled.

"It's you!" She said recognizing who it was.

It's indeed Stewart Storm, who's wearing a leather coat. And has his headband on his head, and smiled.

"Stewart!" Xavierk said in happy mood. And Cameod realized what he said.

"You mean, that boy here. Is your son?" Cameod asked, as Stewart nods, as Maxiel looks at the newspaper again, staring at Chris. And knowing Cameod was right.

"Well what do you know." She said with a smile.

"Yes, my son. The Heir of the Iron Clan. Christopher Storm." Stewart said, as he took the newspaper from her. And look at it. And smile. "I was proud of my son. Fighting against threats, and fights against saiyans. I never thought my son would appear in this world like me. And it's seems my son and his friends, and even his love one. Is collecting the Chaos Emeralds from that evil man. Lord Albert Wily."

"Lord Wily?" Cameod asks in shocking.

"The Evil Force of the world?" Xavierk added.

"The very same. And Lord Wily is planning of gather Chaos Emeralds for his master plan." Stewart said, and smile. "And since he's gotten friends on his side as the member of the Iron Clan. I'm sure there's hope for this world." He give Maxiel the newspaper back, and she looks at it, and seen Tyler's pose. And blushed of seeing Tyler. And felt love in her.

"Oh my!" Was all she could said.

Stewart chuckles, as seeing Maxiel's face. "You're seems to notices Tyler James here huh?" She nods, and cannot show her face.

"Well, it's looks like little Maxiel is in love with him." Cameod chuckles, and Xavierk joins, as it's embarrassing Maxiel up.

"Oh guys, please stop!" She said as she tries to hide her blushed face.

Stewart chuckles at Maxiel's face. So now, Xavierk and Cameod stopped laughing.

"So now, I've came here to see you kids training, and it's seems you've done very well." Stewart smiled, as they smiled back. "So now, I'm only came here to check on you, and you've all done well of your training." He turn around at the exit. "And since my son is here. I'll know what threats will come, as he and his friends will stops them." Xavierk, Cameod and Maxiel nods agreement.

"So, where your going now, Stewart?" Cameod asking.

"You just got here." Xavierk added. And Maxiel agrees with them.

"Yeah!"

"I'm sorry. But I've got more journey to go. And keep in watch of my son." Stewart said, and given them a kind smile. "And now, you've got your home to protect. I've wish you all luck." He bursts transform to a bright orange blazing phoenix, and fly away from here, as three of them watches him flying away, as one note was left. As Maxiel picked up.

"What's that note say?" Cameod asks her. As Maxiel reads it, and smiled.

She looked at the note. 'Remember. If one or some of Iron Clan comes to your town. I'll know that Tyler James comes. Cause that boy will be a perfect match for you. A boy like him has a special things he's gotten. I cannot say. But, he'll show you, if the time is right if he's come. Farewell. Maxiel.' So now, it's causes her to blush about perfect match.

Cameod and Xavierk both looked behind Maxiel, and looked at the note, so now she notices and hide away from them and narrowed at them.

"Do you mind?!" She said to them.

Both jumped, and chuckles. So now, Maxiel put it away, so now. "Well, for now. We've better head back." Xavierk stated. As both nods.

So now, they hear an explosion, they both looked, and saw someone crashing through building wall. And yelling up "RANMA! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" As it's Ryoga Hibiki. They saw him, and narrowed.

"Who ever that guy is. He better stop right now." Cameod said while cracking his knuckles. As Maxiel narrowed at Ryoga.

"Him again!"

"He just never learn to quit about Ranma huh?" Cameod asked, as she nods.

So now, while Ryoga destroying around looking for Ranma. They've cannot let it happen.

"Come on, let's go get him!" Xavierk shouts, as al three come charging towards Ryoga, who noticed them, and growled.

"Get out of my way!" He charged at them, while so. Maxiel have a thought, as her first time of fighting of her technique.

"Time to see what my skills can really do."

So now, they all clashed their attacks, causing a bright light explosion on the whole area. And their battles for first time begin.

**[So now, the kids who's trained has now got their opponent. And now, Stewart Storm is gone away, while the kids fighting against the lost boy, Ryoga Hibiki. This, shall be the history, of Stewart first appearance in this world.]**

* * *

In the blue sky, all the some clouds, and, the theme was heard.

**You can fly if you spread your wings,**

We suddenly see the entire Iron Clan stand together.

**just believe and you can do anything.**

The chaos emeralds suddenly come together and collide, creating a massive blast of white light.

**Don't let doubt keep you from seeing the world, cause you need confidence to soar.**

We see the head of Christopher Storm spinning around slowly, as his appearance was shown doing a little training.

**You must have courage in your heart to make it through,**

Now we see the head of Christopher Storm spinning around slowly, as his appearance was shown working ninja like weapons. Before accidently bonking his head with the nun-chucks.

**when times are tough and all you have is you.**

Then we see the likes of Homer eating all sort of Junk food, Darrel working his swords, & Ben karate chopping a pile of bricks.

**But if you have some faith,**

Now we wee Lord Wily in his castle conducting his plans for world conquest.

**well then you know you won't stay grounded.**

Then we see all the other clans with D.O.O.M. at the bottom going up leading all the way to the feared clan. The Dark Phoenix Clan.

**Passion that you feel inside will give you your wings.**

Then we see Saffron and Chris staring down one another between light and dark.

**You can fly if you spread your wings,**

Then the light and darkness collide as we see Chris jump up and karate kick us.

**just believe and you can do anything.**

Then we see Chris standing above the entire world.

**Show the world you have the power within to soar up high upon the wind.**

Then we see all of the clan appear circling the world as the emeralds come together in the middle of the world.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: And done! That's the first time of the OVA story folks. Hope you enjoy this. Read and Review.**


End file.
